Unknown
by Makayla.D12
Summary: Harry meets the Cullen's. AU
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the following Stephenie Meyer twilight or J K Rowling's Harry Potter. This story is AU from... well if you read you find out. I have no idea what happens after this chapter, I have a vague idea of what I want to do, so some idea's might be helpful, or I might just have it as a one shot. oh, and there is a bit of the original dialogue from twilight in this as already stated I do not own this. Hope you enjoy.**

Harry looked over the coven as he James, Victoria, and Laurent glided into the clearing the sound of thunder rolling around them serenading their entrance. Glancing over them he noticed immediately the human among them, they are all slightly closer together than necessary, obviously trying to protect the girl. One of the vampires has his arm clutched around her protectively if a bit not possessively. He is quite tall and had a red hair and a very angular face. The girl has brown hair that reaches her shoulders and is very pale for a human no wonder James, Victoria, and Laurent haven't noticed her yet, that will not last long. The game of baseball that we interrupted and that made Laurent curious seemed to have been given up.

"We thought we heard a game," Laurent said to break the ice, and the ice is not broken, I can't help but think that this will not end well. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria, James, and Harry."

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett, and Rosalie, Jasper, Esme and Alice, Edward, and Bella." Carlisle, as he is now called has blond hair and is also tall he stands regally to attention and exudes the aura of one in charge, no doubt that this is probably the coven leader. Emmett is even taller and is very broad and muscley, he could probably be the biggest vampire I have ever seen. Dark hair adorned his head and he is stood slightly in front of whom I can only assume is his mate. She or rather Rosalie as Carlisle pointed out is quite a sight she is beautiful with blond hair that is long and flowing down her back. She is perfectly put together and reeks an air of superiority, looking quite breakable dwarfed by her mate. Jasper also has blond hair but more honey-toned it is closely cropped to his head and is quite curly. He is tall and has the bearing of a soldier, no doubt he has fought in a war or two. Alice is very short compared to the rest of her family, she has short black hair that is spiked in all directions and an air of mischievousness about her that stirred a distant memory in Harry. Alice also looked as though he was looking into a slightly convoluted mirror, they could probably be siblings in another life. The mother of the coven as it would seem; Esme she's taller than Alice though not much of an achievement and has caramel colored hair that is kept away from her face in an elaborate twist on the back of her head, she has kind eyes harry observed. On the end of the line is the human whom I can only assume is Bella, she is with Edward the last of the coven.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" I heard Laurent ask.

"Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?" Carlisle replied and I nearly laughed at the situation, Carlisle has done very well trying to end this little meet and greet while also collecting information about when we will bugger off, all while sounding so pleasant and welcoming, I congratulated him in my head.

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time." I sighed in agreement and look a little longingly at the large coven. James nudges my shoulder and I schooled my features to blank while clutching at my arm from the exceedingly aggressive shoulder tap.

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves." Carlisle replied and I feel a slow calm seeping into me, I eyed the coven with a new wariness, if one of them has the gift to control emotions they most likely can feel emotions as well. I felt a little fear but quickly pushed it away as I saw the one called Jasper glance in my direction for a second. So it's him, I raised my shield while raising my eyebrows at him, he looks away in shock then glanced to Edward he also looks a little shocked, I wondered why. All this happened in less than a second and I realized that James, Victoria and Laurent have not noticed our little exchange.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent casually inquired and I noticed James perking up at the idea of food.

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

I noticed Laurent's clearly shocked reaction, James and Victoria also look a little shocked but I observed that James is slightly distracted he had eyes only fo the human, so he had cottoned on to her human status, I wondered when he would be speaking up.

"Permanent? How do you manage that?" Laurent asked and I can hear the wonder and the genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably, It's a rather long story." James and Victoria exchanged a surprised look at the mention of the word home and I felt a slight pang in my heart I quickly looked down so nobody could see my face.

"That sounds very interesting and welcome." Laurent spoke as I quickly blanked my face, Jasper is starring intently at me and I realize that my shield slipped for a second. I averted my gaze and checked my shield. "We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while." I noticed that Victoria frowns slightly at Laurent's comment she probably takes it as a slight dig at her, as she revels in the outdoors and thoroughly enjoys their unconventional lifestyle. She looked like she was about to say something in retaliation but Carlisle beats her to it.

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand."

"Of course." Laurent nodded. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway," he laughed and I spied the human shivering and noticed that James saw it also, clearly the thought of food and a human so close has James hungry.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us, Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep," Carlisle casually added. I think this will be it no more small talk I take a step back slightly to brace myself. And just in time as I felt a breeze pick up, this is it James crouches growling, and Edward does them same in defense, a feral snarl ripping from his throat. The coven crowd in and Carlisle stands at the front.

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed in open surprise. Neither James nor Edward relaxes their aggressive poses.

"She's with us." Carlisle's firm rebuff was directed toward James and I take another step back as I saw Victoria and Laurent finally twigging on.

"You brought a snack?" Laurent asked, his expression incredulous as he takes an involuntary step forward. Edward snarls even more ferociously, his lip curling high above his glistening, bared teeth. Laurent steps back again.

"I said she's with us," Carlisle corrected in a hard voice.

"But she's human," Laurent protested. The words were not at all aggressive, merely astounded and I suppose he has a reason to be all vampires see humans as a source of food and only that. To be in one's presence is torture to want to rip out their throat the whole time. How did this coven live with the human? Clearly Edward was in a romantic relationship with her and cared for her how did he not give in to the temptation. I take a step back again as I sense the atmosphere intensify.

"Yes." Emmett states the obvious his eyes on James. James slowly straightened out of his crouch, Edward did not move an inch, Laurent spoke up trying to soothe the situation I can't help but think his attempt is futile.

"It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Indeed." Carlisle's voice was cool.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation. And, of course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said." Laurent replies, that will not go down well. It isn't with James glaring at Laurent with disbelief and aggravation, Victoria scowls and I notice that she shifts to James's side clearly stating her allegiance if things were to go south, she glances at me clearly wanting my allegiance also. I take a deliberate step away from them, I do not want to be involved in this fight for the human. She glares and bares her teeth at me, Laurent noticed this byplay and also steps away from James and Victoria.

"We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?" Carlisle called. The others of the coven quickly converge on the human and ran from the clearing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks** ** _winterarrow_** **for the advice have gone back and changed it hopefully it is more flowing and makes more sense. Hope you enjoy the next chapter** **.**

As half the Olympic coven departed Harry is left looking at Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme, I glanced around the clearing James and Victoria still there. Laurent looked a little nervous as he glanced at me, he cleared his throat "James" there was a slight hint of warning in the tone. Well, this was not going to end well. James's head swiveled around and he bared his teeth at Laurent. Before turning and gliding from the clearing with Victoria on his heels, they headed in the direction of the town close, Forks I think it was called. Well, that was a near miss I thought James might have attacked Laurent though I suppose we had made our views clear. Carlisle nodded at Laurent then he and the others of the coven made their way from the clearing leaving me and Laurent alone.

"I am going to follow them, they need to be warned," Laurent said as he watched the spot the coven had disappeared through.

"You're curious?"

"Yes, you going to follow?" I nodded my head in agreement I was also intrigued by this coven. We set off at a run Laurent leading the way following the tracks in the forest. As we stepped into the clearing that was holding what was clearly their house I was gobsmacked, for vampires to live in such an open space. I suppose it is possible when nobody lives nearby, it must be really nice not to worry about the humans. Being with James, Victoria and Laurent must have affected me more than I thought, only them for company only heading into cities and villages to feed off the humans, I suppose I must have been lonely. As we approached the front door Carlisle intercepted us, he looked confused probably wondering what we were doing there but gestured us inside just as I was about to warn them about James the rest of the family followed us in, obviously they had taken a detour with the human. I could hear low growls rumble deep in Emmett's throat as he set eyes on us he moved the human from his back and set her down next to Edward.

"He's tracking us," Edward announced, glaring balefully at Laurent and me.

Laurent's face was unhappy. "I was afraid of that." Alice danced to Jasper's side and whispered in his ear; something about a plan I guess they did not want to say much else with Laurent and me in their midst, they flew up the stairs together disappearing from sight. My eyes glanced over the coven noticing Rosalie watching us and then she moved quickly to Emmett's side. Her beautiful eyes were intense and I noticed her glaring at the human, hmm so the coven weren't all happy families.

"What will he do?" Carlisle asked Laurent in chilling tones.

"I'm sorry," he answered. "I was afraid, when your boy there defended her, that it would set him off."

"Can you stop him?"

Laurent shook his head and glanced at me he seemed unsure of what to say. "Once he starts hunting he will never stop." I said quietly my voice drifting through the room, I see Carlisle's face morph into a frown.

"We'll stop him," Emmett promised. There was no doubt what he meant I shivered slightly, I don't know if from fear or relief.

"You can't bring him down. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal. That's why I joined his coven." Laurent said and I gave him a sharp look. Laurent shook his head then looked at the vampires assembled in the room and then at the human, clearly confused. "Are you sure it's worth it?" He asked, what an idiot the family are not going to like that comment especially Edward. I was right Edward's enraged roar filled the room; Laurent cringed back and I chuckled quietly quite a few of the other vampires looked at me with faces of disbelief, Edward growled at me and I just smiled in return.

Carlisle looked gravely at me and Laurent. "I'm afraid you're going to have to make a choice."

Laurent nodded his head I suppose he understood and I did as well, he deliberated for a moment. His eyes took in every face pausing longer on my face and finally swept the bright room. "I'm intrigued by the life you've created here. But I won't get in the middle of this. I bear none of you any enmity, but I won't go up against James. I think I will head north - to that clan in Denali." He hesitated. "Don't underestimate James. He's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses. He's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seem to be, and he won't come at you head on... I'm sorry for what's been unleashed here. Truly sorry." He bowed his head and then looked at me, the rest of the coven were also looking at me.

"Uh...hmm..." God, I don't think I ever sounded as much of an idiot as I did then. I didn't know what to say Laurent seemed to sense my uncertainty and answered for me.

"James is his maker." He said as if that answered the unasked question and I suppose it did for everyone but the human she looked very confused, but she was a human. When a vampire creates another their venom is used and this allows there to be a bond between the maker and the fledgling, the bond needs to be wanted by the maker and for him or her to keep the bond active only the maker can sever the bond. In the old days, the bond was used as a form of servitude, it was a lot stricter back then and all fledglings were bound to their maker until the maker decided otherwise. Nowadays most makers don't even create a bond, or if they do they don't keep it active and it disappears. I suppose with times changing things can be forgotten by the newer generations, it has been thousands of years since the bonds were used in everyday life. It's mainly the Volturi that uses the bonds today, or they get that one I can't remember her name I think it's Chelsea, they have her create maker like bonds between the Volturi members to keep them there. Carlisle looked at me in a new light and Edward also looked uncomfortable probably remembering what happened in the clearing from Jasper's head, god that must be so annoying, he opened his mouth to speak but I just thought the word no loud and clear, he nodded his head.

"Go in peace," Carlisle said and Laurent looked around the room his eyes met with mine he nodded his head before he hurried out of the door.

"Why did you not want me to say anything in front of Laurent? What are you hiding? How do you block mine and Jasper's gifts" Edward asked as the rest of the coven looked at me in a new light, I see Carlisle's eyes light with curiosity, uh oh?

"I do not wish to speak on such things with a human present, plus you have James to worry about now. I shall leave you, but if you want I could come back?" I left the question hanging in the air before heading to the door.

"Harry," I heard Carlisle call out I turned to listen, "When this is over I am sure the whole family would like to have a chat with you, to have our mutual questions answered." I incline my head and felt the need to repeat myself.

"As long as the human is not present." With that, I sped out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched from across the road my enhanced eyesight picking up almost everything from the view through the window, I could hear the human whining pitifully in pain on the floor as Carlisle Alice and Edward tended to her. I moved my gaze to the next room were Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Esme were dismembering my maker, my heart wrenched just a little bit. Now that was a surprise I thought as I tore my gaze from my maker, Edward had sucked the venom from the humans blood stream, I had never heard of something like this, he resisted the bloodlust how so very curious.

"Is it all out?" I heard Carlisle ask.

"Her blood tastes clean," Edward said quietly. "I can taste the morphine."

"Bella?" Carlisle called to her. "Is the fire gone?"

"Yes," the human said. "Thank you, Edward."

"I love you," he answered.

"I know," the human replied, I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked again.

"What?"

"Where is your mother?"

"In Florida, he tricked me, Edward. He watched our videos." The outrage in her voice was pitifully frail.

"Alice... Alice, the video - he knew you, Alice, he knew where you came from." She sounded so feeble and human like. "I smell gasoline," she added. My eyes quickly moved back to my maker they were pouring gas all over him and spreading it around the ballet studio, once they had moved the human and all vampires were clear, Emmett lit a match and deposited it into the studio. I watched as the studio went up in flames taking my maker with it, I felt it in my body as he finally died, the connection was gone, I sighed and left. Pondering the Cullens I would have to go back and talk to them I was curious about them and that human of theirs, it would be an interesting talk. I smiled, I had plenty of time to see them, I didn't say when I would return to see the Cullens only that it would be after that whole situation with James was finished. I couldn't decide if I was happy that James did not have a hold on me anymore, or if I was sad, I would miss him.

It had been nearly five months before Harry decided to go and see the Cullens. To be honest I was a bit bored, with the death of my maker I had a taste of freedom that I had not had in a while. Yes, I did miss him sometimes but the freedom that came with being able to do anything you wanted was exhilarating. Laurent had indeed done what he said he would and was now visiting the Denali coven. Victoria, I was unsure of she is a tricky one, she was most likely plotting revenge. She is patient so might wait a while before making a move and it would undoubtedly be a big move, knowing her she was probably building an army. That particular thought had Harry laughing, a few birds flew from their perches in the treetops with the sound. The woods surrounding Harry were dense with trees and he could smell the dampness in the air, Forks sure did rain frequently. I suppose that is why the Cullens had made their permanent residence here, the weather allowing them the freedom to act like humans. Why they bothered he did not know, they were just pretending to be something that they weren't, it was all a bit pointless.

As he wondered through the woods slowly meandering to his destination, he contemplated never feeding on human blood again. The Cullens deserved respect with regards to their diets it must be so difficult to feed of animals and then be surrounded by temptation everywhere you go. I was surprised they had never snapped before and just gone all ripper on the humans. He chuckled again at his own joke, then shook his head in bewilderment at the madness of the Cullen leader. A growl from the left startled me but before I could turn to see what or whom growled a furry shape bowled into me knocking me off my feet and onto the floor. I was quickly surrounded by three horse sized wolves, the one directly over me was the largest and the most threatening more muscular with large incisors and golden eyes, the wolf was covered in thick black fur. The one to the left was not as large clearly built more for speed, this one has short brown fur that was also very thick, this one had some markings around his eyes dark gray in color almost resembling a mask. The last wolf to his right is also smaller than the black one over him but not noticeably so, this one had dark silver fur and eyes, the silver wolf bares it's teeth at me as I quickly decide what to do.

I had heard tales of other wolves that were not quite werewolves but had never met any if the legends have any truth to them they protect humans from vampires. A worthless endeavour really if vampires weren't killing the humans they were killing each other or killing themselves or being eaten by other creatures, and so on. "I am visiting the Cullens I mean no one in the close vicinity any harm and will not be feeding on anybody in the Cullens territory," I stated in what I hoped was a very level voice. The black wolf seemed to be debating what to do and I could hear the silver wolf to my right growling and snarling, most likely wanting me to be more of a corpse than I already was. The black wolf leaned forward his snout very close to me, I must admit I thought I was going to die right there, but the wolf just inhaled my scent. The other two wolves moved closer as well and also inhaling my scent before they moved away, the black wolf obviously the alpha following them. They stopped and looked back at me as I sat up, I could see the threat clearly if I harmed a single human whilst I was in forks my life was forfeit. I nodded my head in agreement I had no such plans for killing any humans any time soon. The wolves quickly left the silver one lingering a little too long, I couldn't shake the horrible feeling as I continued on my way to the Cullens.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, favourites and the follows. I apologize to **Niekelien** for not answering the questions just yet, the wolves just sort of pounced on me out of nowhere and had to be written, but I promise they will be in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
